


Past Lives

by StephanieStephanie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Past Lives, Sith Artifact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanieStephanie/pseuds/StephanieStephanie
Summary: Dooku should have taken more time to research the Sith Artifact he asked his Apprentice to use. Not all of Yoda students were his Padawans, in fact, most were not.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Past Lives

Yoda didn’t understand at first why Ventress sought him out, she usually kept harassing Obi-Wan, Anakin and their men. Then he recognised the glowing Sith Artifact she was pointing at him. It was a powerful one, but it had fallen out of use with the Rule of Two practiced by the Banite Line. 

What use was something that made every student someone personally taught and their students’ students and so on down the line remember their last past life to a single pair bound to kill each other? Was Dooku even aware of how far the effects would go? Probably not, it made more sense if his old Padawan thought it would only serve himself and his Apprentice. Sadly for the Sith, what would happen was going to be far greater in reach than that. Yoda had after all taught a lot of Jedi through the last few centuries.

A flash of activation and the dark acolyte crumbled on the ground unconscious. Was it because she was the one to use the thing? Or was she just overwhelmed by her memories? Did it affect the whole Order the same way? At the same time? Force, let him be wrong!

"Commander Gree! Your brothers, contact I need! Crumbled like her, all Jedi might have!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking suggestions about which character used to be who in a past life. Only Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are decided for now.


End file.
